La Sombra De Un Angel
by SabakuNoLady
Summary: La historia de como, en poco tiempo, se puede amar con todo el corazon, y hacer verdaderas locuras. Oneshoot sobre nick jonas. disfruten, y no lloren demasiado.


**La sombra de un Angel-oneshoot**

Nick se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Era una mañana despejada, o más bien madrugada, pues eran las 6 de a mañana. No podía dejar de mirar al cielo. Aquel cielo que tenía a su ángel…

Un mes, os conocisteis. Realmente, fue un amor a primera vista. O más bien, a primera no vista. Nick iba caminando por la calle, y, vio, en una pared, a silueta de la mujer mas hermosa que jamás se había imaginado. Una simple sombra…con sus curvas…su pelo ondeando al viento...el borde de la falda…. Nick no vio a la dueña de la silueta, pero, le enamoro por completo. La sombra se comenzó a alejar, y nick la siguió. Era de noche, y, siguió esa sombra, asta que, al fin, encontró su dueña.

Cuando te vio, de espaldas, caminando con un vaporoso vestido blanco, se le cortó la respiración, y se le paro el corazón .unas hermosas piernas, un cuerpo de infarto, una larga melena castaña ondulada…

Nick se empezó a acercar, con un brazo extendido .es un ángel, pensó nick. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el cabello, te distes la vuelta y le miraste horrorizada a los ojos. Nick te miraba, con mucha admiración. El seguía en trance. una piel blanca, muy clara, del color prácticamente de la leche, y unos profundos ojos verdes. El siguió la curva de tu nariz, pequeña y respingona, siguió tus pómulos, un poco coloreados por el susto y la vergüenza, y finalizó tomando las curvas de tus labios. Finos, bonitos... Todo lo que nick querría besar. nick extendió de nuevo el brazo, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarte la mejilla, saliste corriendo, como alma quwe lleva el diablo. Nick al principio no reacciono, ya que tu perfume lo envolvio por completo, pero luego, corrio detrás de ti. Aunque, not e seguia a ti, sino a tu sombra. Algo en aquella sombra le habia cautivado por completo. Es mas, se habia enamorado de siguió corriendo, y, mientras cruzabais un parque, el te dio alcance. Te agarro del brazo, y cuando te girasets, mirandole, se tiro al suelo, de rodillas, mirandote. Tu le mirastes a los ojos. No parecia un violador o un asesino. Nada de eso. Esos ojos pequeños, esos perfectos labios amplios…los rizos castaños cubriendole la cabeza, un cuerpo marcado por el gimnasio… se te paro el corazon, y no entendistes porque. Repentinamente, te sentastes en el suelo, mirandole a los ojos. Las gotas de una lluvia ligera hos empezaban a caer por la cara. Nick te puso una mano en la nuca, y te acerco a sus labios lentamente. Los rozo, y jugo con ellos. Tu le agarrantes la cabeza, y, juntandolo a ti, os deshicisteis de aquel hueco entre vosotros. Nick te agarro de alas mejillas, y te beso con mas pasion. No sabiais que haciais, pero aquella noche, empezo el pacto de amor eterno.

Unos dias mas tarde, nick te acompaño a la consulta medica. Entrastes sin el, ya que no querias alarmarle.

Como de un DIA para otro, te había salido un pequeño bulto en el pecho derecho, y te dolía bastante. Cuando entrases a la consulta, el doctor tenía los resultados de los análisis en la mano. Te hizo tomas asiento, y te ofreció algo de beber.

Tu: doctor..dígame, es algo malo..?

Dc: veras, _, lo dire sin rodeos…. Te ha salido un tumor en el pulmón derecho, y es maligno. Este demasiado avanzado para detenerlo, así que la quimioterapia solo seria en vano.

Se te cayo el mudo a los pies. un tumor maligno…?

Tu: doc…eso quiere decir que…que…

Dc: lo siento, _, pero si. No te queda mucho de vida.

Tu: cuando tiempo…

Dc: pues, lo calcule varias veces, y... Ocurrirá en menos de un mes..

Se te nublo la vista. No querías llorar, pero tus ojos te lo pedían.

Dc: quiere que se lo diga yo al chico que la acompaña?

Tu: no... No quiero que se entere, doc…por favor…necesito mantener esto en completo secreto…si hay algún tipo de análisis, por favor, llámeme a mi numero personal y acudiré a por los informes…apero que nick no se entere…

Cuando saliste de la consulta, mirases a nick con media sonrisa.

Nick: y? que tal esta mi ángel?

Tu: mejor que nunca, nick! Estoy sana como una rosa :)

Los dias se pasaban rápido. Nick te trataba como una princesa. Su ángel, te llamaba.

Un dia, estabas de picnic con nick en un parque, y cuando estabais a punto de besaros, te entraron sudores fríos y te desmayaste. Nick se alarmo muchisimo.

Nick: mi angel! Mi angel! Oh por dios, princesa! Nick te monto rapidamente en el coche, y te llevo al medico. Alli, te ingresaron en quirófano. Mientras nick estaba en la sala de espera, apareció tu doctor, y se sento junto a nick.

Dc: quien lo hubiera dicho, muchacho…

Nick: oiga, que dice? Que pasa?

Dc: que quien pensar que le pasaria a ella…tan inocente, tan pura…bueno, ire al quirófano, tengo una vida que salvar.

El doctor entro al quirófano, y a nick se le fueron lentas las horas. Al cabo de 2 horas, se levanto a preguntar por ti, pero nadie sabia nada, así que volvió a sentarse.

La madrugada del 15 de abril, concretamente, a las 5 de la mañana, el doctor salio del quirófano, lleno de sangre. Nick se levando te un salto. Se aproximo unos pasos, y lo supo. No le hico falta la negación de cabeza del doctor. La madrugada del 15 de abril murió la persona mas importante para nick. se le nublaron los ojos, y se cayo al suelo, llorando.

Nick: mi ángel…mi ángel…angelito mio… no.. Porque, dios? Porque? Siempre te llevas a los mejores… mierda! Joder! Angelito…

Al dia siguiente, nick se fue a casa. No fue capaz de entras a al habitación, pues estaba aun impregnada de su perfume. Tenia ojeras, pues no habia dormido en toda la noche. Estaba pálido, y tenia el cuerpo helado. llego al salon, y vio una carta encima de la mesa. Nick s acerco, y vio que no tenia nada mas que su propio nombre escrito. Sin duda, la caligrafía era de ella… abro, con manos temblorosas el sobre, y desdoblo la carta.

**_"hola mi amor…si estas leyendo esta carta, es que ya llego mi dia… tengo mucho que explicarte…cuando nos conocimos, me encontraron un tumor maligno en el pulmon,, y ya no tenia solucion alguna. Preferi no decirtelo, porque no queria verte sufrir. No quiero que llores, cariño, porque nada me duele mas que verte sufrir._**

**_Quiero decirte que siempre fuiste el ser humano mas extraordinario que conoci,y que te amo con toda mi alma. Aquel primer beso…aquel extraño modo de conocernos… mi corazon latia a 1000 por hora. Sabia que habia encontrado al hombre perfecto, anda mas verte, delante de mi, arrodillado, mirandome a los ojos, admirandome como si deuna obra de davinci tratase. E perdi en tus ojos, y te ame. Senti las mariposas en menos de un instante dentro de mi, y me deje guiar. Y fu lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida. Nunca me arrepentire de nada rde lo que paso entre nosotros, mi amor, eso no lo dudes._**

**_Yo era tu angelito…y como tal, ahora mismo me encuentro en el cielo, llorando por verte de nuevo, y rezandole al señor por tenerte junto a mi de nuevo. Pero no quiero que te pase nada, mi vida. Qyo quiero qu tu vivas, quiero que seas feliz, y que encuentresa otra mujer. Quiero que la ames como me amastes a esa intensidad…_**

**_No puedoo decirte mucho mas, simplemente, que mi vida era desde el principio de nuestra relacion tuya, y siempre lo sera. Te pertenezco, nick._**

**_Cuando mires al cielo, por favor, acuedate de mi. Acuerdate de que tu angel de esta cuidando y velando…que nada te pasara, y que yo te protegere… un dia, tu estaras aquí conmigo…pero hasta que llegue ese dia, me conformare con vertea diario, mientras ries, mientras comes, mientras duermes…_**

**_Y si ries, yo sere feliz, si lloras, en cambio, llorare y sufrire por ti._**

**_Te debo pedir un ultimo favor, mi amor…quiero guardar reposo eterno con aquel vestido blanco con el que nos conocimos cielo…para tenerte siempre junto a mi. Nunca te olvidaer, nick. No olvidare tus preiosos ojos mirarme, en slencio, cada tarde. No olvidare jamastus caricias, y mucho menos tus abrazos…y cuando me arropaas entre tus brazos, besandome la cabeza, haciendome sentir que todo iba bien… mi amor, siempre te gurdare en mi memoria.._**

**_Por siempre tuya, tu angelito:_**

**__"_**

nada mas amanecer, nick se asomo a la ventana amirar el cielo. Llevaba 4 dias sin pegar ojo y snin dejar de llorar. Habia tomado una determinación. No viviria en un mundo sin su angelito…

se dio la vuelta, y fue, con paso lento, a la cocina. En unoo de los cajones guardaba n revolver. Lo cogio, sin miedo alguno, y se dirigio al salon, de nuevo.

Cogio una foto que tenia de los dos, y escribio en ella, con un rotulador negro: "nunca sin ti, angelito." Se sento en el sofa, y puso un dvd de ambos en una de sus era su video preferido. En el, durante mas de 5 minutos, nick la grababa, con naturalidad, riendo. Cuando comenzaron aquellas imágenes, nick comenzo a llorar.

Nick: nunca sin ti, angelito… voy a cuidarte..

La ultima imagen que vieron sus ojos, fuiste tu. Con un jersey, tu melena hondeando al viento…y escucho turisa por ultima vez…

El disparo alarmo a una vecina, la cual llamo a la policia. Cuando encontraron el cadáver de aquiel hombre, al agente se le encogio el corazon. La fotografia apretada contra su pecho, el video de una hermosa mujer…

**el amor puede llegar a parecer un simple juego, pero es masque eso… si 2 ersonas se quieren, pueden cambiar el mundo juntos. No importa si su amor no ahya durado, con al de que sea intenso…**

esto fue lo que dijo las noticias al dia siguiente. Sorprendentemente, miles de personas se acercaron al cementerio, en busca de aquelas 2 tumbas, una junto a la otra, a dejar un pesame..


End file.
